The invention relates to an interactive multi-user display arrangement for interactively displaying goods, services and information to the public.
Modern computer and data transmission, imaging and storage technology has made it possible to provide consumer information on an interactive basis in public places, such as airports, bus terminals, railroad stations, shopping plazas and the like where many people come and go.
Prior art related to dissemination of the information is known, e.g., from U.S. Pat. No. 5,111,103, which discloses a mosaic of monitor units in a common assembly and coupled to voice and data information networks. This patent is essentially directed to the object of providing high-resolution displays of image information.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,800,376, shows a multiple display system for displaying data in VIDEOTEX standard. U.S. Pat. No. 4,766,641 shows an information display system with a plurality of electronic display units coupled to a computer device.
None of the prior art is directed to an interactive multi-user display arrangement directed to providing and receiving information relating to the needs of the public in public or non-public places as disclosed herein.
It is accordingly the object of the present invention to provide a video wall holding a matrix or matrices of video display monitors, screens or the like, and a row of terminals by means of which a plurality of consumers may simultaneously perform the following actions: viewing the video wall for entertainment purposes; viewing the separate presentations on separate monitors of the matrix; bringing up information on any presentation being shown on any one or more of the monitors on display screens and terminals. Information may be stored on the site of the video wall, or the consumer may gain remote access to other sites for further information.
The medium of information may be video, sound, still pictures, Internet web pages, or any other suitable method of electronic data transfer. Multiple consumers may use the terminals to interact with a local host computer or a remote computer, or with other persons at remote locations, and by means of video, audio, keyboard or touch screen input devices, or other input devices.
It is a further object of the invention to enable certain managers of the video wall display to locally or remotely access the network to modify the display or function of any computer in the display row of terminals, or video wall. This may be accomplished in any number of ways, such as: by remotely calling a computer in the network and from there editing the programs or content of any other computer on the network; and/or by locally using one of the computers on the network to edit the programs, contents or displays of any other computer on the network.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a link between consumers and producers, such that the network may perform any of the following functions: the producers, through managers of the network, may provide presentations on the matrix monitors in any number of formats; enable consumers to access information about the products by way of the network; provide access to remote databases, sales representatives or other information sources.
A further object of the network is to provide transaction capability, thereby enabling consumers to buy products or services available on the network through a number of means, such as credit card transaction, ATM transactions, check or money order transactions, cash transactions and the like.
The network is composed of three main parts; a video wall, a matrix of monitors and a row of terminals.
The video wall is a two dimensional array of monitors linked to a multiplexer or other networking devices. The multiplexer is a device that can send several signals over a single line. They are then separated by a similar device at the other end of the link. This can be done in a variety of ways: time division multiplexing; frequency division multiplexing and statistical multiplexing. The monitor is connected by data cables to the computer. The multiplexer is connected by a high-bandwidth cable to a data source, such as a computer, VCR, Laser disc, hard disk or other data source connects the multiplexer.
Information is sent by the computer to the multiplexer and from there to selected monitors. The video wall shows a display designed to attract attention to the display in a public environment.
The interactive display region of the invention is a two-dimensional array of display screens connected to a computing arrangement composed of one or several computers with data memories and interfaces. The computer may for example have a Pentium-90 central processing unit with 32 MB RAM and may contain programs to run requested presentations on a hard disk. The display screen of the computer has a viewing screen. The computer may have a graphics card e.g. 2 MB of RAM. It may also have a data network interface for interfacing remote data sources.
The computing arrangement may have programs to run any kind, number or combinations of presentations desired. A remote data server may update the computing arrangement with files and information. The computer may run on a scheduled basis. The remote server controls the schedule. When the server uploads files to the computing arrangement, it will queue the files and display them in whatever format is best suited. The data management may advantageously be of a dual file/database nature. The files may contain the information to run in any suitable format or protocol. The database determines which files to run and in which format to run them. The database can be in any suitable format, such as a script composed of a simple text file in a format compatible with the database manager and that of the matrix computer.
Data management will be exerted through the network connection. A data server runs a program that manages a database in a suitable protocol. That database provides a xe2x80x9cschedulexe2x80x9d of showing times for each presentation. At the appointed time the server will load the presentation files to the matrix computer in a protocol containing information on how to run the files (e.g. what program will run the software). Software on the computer may then queue the files and show them in selected order.
The server itself runs autonomously. However, when changes are to be made to the schedule, or when errors must be fixed, a manager may call the network, where a routing facility will send the call to the server. From there the manager, from his remote terminal, may edit the data and upload new files to the server for viewing. Other maintenance tasks, such as deleting old files, may be performed through the same connection.
A further part of the invention is a row of computer terminals, designed for interactive information exchange. The computing arrangement may have, i.e. 32 MB RAM and a hard disk or CD-ROM for storage of necessary program files. It may also have a network interface card, connecting it to a data hub, and from there to a dedicated data server. In addition, each terminal has a monitor, a video card, a video camera with a suitable video card, a sound card, a loudspeaker and a microphone, a touch screen, a printer and a scanner, an ATM device with receipt printer for credit card transactions, and a secure door for cash exchange.
The nature of the software and the connection is such that a plethora of different interfaces will be possible. The user may use the terminal to interface with, e.g. the Internet or any other network topology or combination thereof. Other forms of access are possible, including video conferencing and other features such as television and radio.
The terminals may get data from the server or from a remote line, again by way of direct or indirect access to a routing facility which provides external links.
Basic network access may be provided through the monitor and a touch screen. The user may use the touch screen or voice commands to navigate the network (composed of a single display or several display screens). When the input of text is required, a pop-up keyboard image will appear on the touch screen to be used as a conventional keyboard. Audio may be listened to through a speaker or the like. The camera and microphone may be used in advance settings where the user may interact live with another person.
Other interfaces are contemplated, and the terminals may be configured to be compatible with these. As an example, the Integrated Services Digital Network (ISDN) may be used. In this protocol the terminal may be used as a xe2x80x9cvideo phonexe2x80x9d for video conferencing. Here the camera, monitor, microphone and speaker come into play. The routing feature can manage ISDN and other protocols.
The purpose of the terminals is to connect a user to companies that support the display. Besides information exchange, purchase transactions may be performed through the terminal. Using ATM technology, a user may purchase whatever product is chosen from the displays and paid for by means of credit card or bank ATM card. Checks, money orders or cash may also be used. Other forms of payment are also feasible, such as xe2x80x9celectronic cash.xe2x80x9d In that case the receipt printer will provide proof of purchase, whereupon the user may go to a designated store to receive his purchase or it may be delivered to the purchaser. Of course, the company who made the sale may wish to use any number of methods, from mail to possible direct software vending.
A data hub such as a data tandem switch connects each of the terminals to a server. It is the purpose of the hub to provide an efficient connection for all computers in the network and to allow expansion as the network grows.
As contemplated, housing for the display is provided which is suitable for creating an environment in which many people will see and use the display. For this reason the network may be housed in a secure and rugged xe2x80x9ckiosk.xe2x80x9d The generic form of this kiosk is a two-sided wall or one-sided wall. In a two-sided wall, one side forms a video wall designed for entertainment purposes to draw people to the display. The opposite side of the wall holds the interactive matrix and the monitor matrix.
A bottom row of display screens in the interactive matrix is part of the interactive terminals. Only the monitor screens are accessible from the outside of the kiosk. The bottom row of the monitors are ergonomically designed so that a user may easily use the touch screen preferably at an angle of around 135 degrees from vertical. The bottom row terminals are separated by partitions to prevent interference from adjacent terminal noise. The loudspeaker is located in each terminal. The camera and microphone are housed in the kiosk with their input opening facing the user. The printer, scanner and ATM slot are located below the monitor within easy reach.
Within the kiosk, protected from external hazards are all of the computing components. Video and matrix computers are located in a rack mount below their monitors on the inside of the kiosk. Both servers are located at the base, as are the hubs and router. Lines out will come into the kiosk to the router. Unlocking a door on the side of the kiosk may be performed for maintenance. It may be possible to separate the halves of the kiosk for installation and repair.
This is only one possible configuration. Others include a ring of monitors facing out, with terminals below; a large ring of monitors facing inward where viewers stand and select a feature display from a terminal; as a room with an entrance and three walls; or as two walls holding the monitor matrix and video wall and the third back wall holding the terminals. More creative configurations are possible, such as scattered monitors, or a movie theater type scenario in which the viewers may watch a movie screen-like wall from their chairs, where each chair has a terminal immediately in front of it.
According to another feature, the video display region and the interactive display region are disposed in respective first and second planes, and/or the video display region and the interactive display region are facing away from each other, and/or the monitor screens and the terminals are disposed in forward-facing alignment with the interactive display region.
According to still another feature, the computer apparatus includes a computer having data memory for storing graphic information displayable on the display screens and on the monitor screens, and a plurality of work stations, each work station in operative engagement with a respective display screen, and having dedicated data memory for storing graphic information on the respective display screen.
According to a still further feature, each terminal includes a loudspeaker and a microphone for hands free communication with the terminal, and/or each terminal includes an automatic teller machine slot and a printer.
According to an additional feature, the computing apparatus includes a remote data link for data exchange with a remote data bank, and the computing apparatus includes a digital voice link for digital voice communications with a remote voice source, and the terminal may include an interactive video camera coupled to the data link for interactively exchanging video information with a remote video terminal.
Further objects and advantages of this invention will be apparent from the following detailed description of a presently preferred embodiment, which is illustrated schematically in the accompanying drawing.